Oh, schöne Rowena Ravenclaw
by OMariquitaO
Summary: Was hat es wirklich mit der Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin auf sich? Der Grund ist ein anderer, als manche Leute denken würden und ist so alt wie Hogwarts selbst.
1. Tugenden

**Oh, schöne Rowena Ravenclaw** oder **Was es wirklich mit der Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin auf sich hat**

**-1- Tugenden**

Zögernd schob sich die helle Morgensonne über die grünen Hügel und verwandelte den großen See, an dessen Ufer vier Personen standen, in ein Meer aus Diamanten.  
>Langsam tasteten die Strahlen sich über das weiche Gras, bis sie schließlich an massive Steinstufen stießen, sich aber auch davon nicht aufhalten ließen. Stück für Stück kletterten sie die grobe Mauer entlang, nur um sich hin und wieder beeindruckend in einem der vielen Fenster zu spiegeln.<p>

Vor ein paar Monaten noch gab es an diesem Ort weder Fenster noch Stufen, nur eine bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannte Ruine, die ein weiteres Opfer der vielen Muggelkriege darstellte.

Für Muggel hatte sich der Anblick jedoch nicht geändert. Würde sich ein nichtmagischer Mensch in diesen entlegenen Teil Schottlands verirren, so würde er nichts weiter als diese Ruine zu Gesicht bekommen, denn dieser Ort gehörte nun zur magischen Welt.  
>Wo früher einmal eine massive Burg stand, thronte nun ein wahres Schloss, mit unzähligen Türmen und Zinnen. Von Innen war dieses Schloss noch leer und kalt, doch in nicht allzu ferner Zeit, würden in seinen Sälen junge Hexen und Magier leben und lernen.<br>Es gab nicht viele Zauberschulen, bis jetzt zwei, und die vier Menschen am Ufer des Sees hatten die dritte erschaffen.

Voller Stolz sahen sie zu ihrem Werk auf, noch nicht ahnend was für eine große Rolle es in der Zukunft spielen würde.  
>Nein, im Moment dachten Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw gerade so weit, wie sie das Schloss von Innen einrichten könnten. Und mit dieser Aufgabe waren die mächtigsten Magier ihrer Zeit auch vollkommen ausgelastet, wenn nicht gar überfordert.<p>

„Es ist wunderbar." Rowena lächelte mit der Sonne um die Wette. „Unglaublich, dass wir es in so kurzer Zeit geschafft haben."

Helga Hufflepuff, eine sehr gute Freundin von Rowena, nickte lächelnd. „In ein paar Monaten werden wir fertig sein. Aber es gibt noch so schrecklich viel zu tun."

„Wir werden viele Schlafsäle brauchen, am besten wir bringen sie in den Türmen unter, dort ist am meisten Platz."

„Aber Rowena, dann sind die Schüler doch auf vier Türme verstreut. Ich finde, wir sollten sie dicht beieinander unterbringen."

Die beiden Frauen begannen, leise darüber zu diskutieren, doch die neben ihnen stehenden Männer verzogen keine Miene. Sie hingen vollkommen anderen Gedanken nach.  
>Der junge Mann links von Rowena trug den Namen Godric Gryffindor und im ganzen Land war er für seinen Mut, der dem eines Löwen gleichen sollte, bekannt.<br>Im Moment weilten seine Gedanken bei der wohl mutigsten und gefährlichsten Sache, die er kannte: Bei der Liebe.

Ohne den Kopf zu wenden, wusste er, was er sehen würde. Die jungen Sonnenstrahlen würden sich in Rowenas Haar brechen und es zum glänzen bringen. Sie trug zu Recht den Namen „Ravenclaw", denn ihre Haare waren so schwarz, wie das Gefieder eines Raben.

Nur allzu gern würde Godric durch eben jenes Haar streichen, sein Gesicht darin vergraben und dabei mit den Fingerspitzen die blasse Haut über den Wangenknochen der jungen Frau nachzeichnen.  
>Er hatte sein Herz verloren, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Zuerst hatte ihn ihre Schönheit verzaubert, dann ihre einfühlsame Art und zum Schluss ihre unglaubliche Intelligenz.<br>Godric seufzte leise. Mochte sie ihn? Sie war freundlich zu ihm, wie auch zu Salazar, den sie genauso lange kannte, aber mochtesie ihn? Erwiderte sie vielleicht sogar seine Gefühle und versuchte sie hinter der Maske der Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit zu verstecken?  
>Wie sollte er eine bedeutende Zauberschule bauen, wenn er sich selbst nicht besser als ein 16- jähriger Junge verhielt?<br>Er wollte Klarheit, aber nicht jetzt. Ein Streit mit Rowena könnte den Zusammenhalt der Gemeinschaft gefährden und dies durfte nicht geschehen, ehe das Schloss fertig gestellt war. Dies war ihr obersten Ziel!

Vor einem Jahr hatten die vier sich bei einer Zaubererversammlung kennen gelernt und waren nach langen Gesprächen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Nachwuchs nicht genug gefördert wurde.  
>Schließlich war einem von ihnen- Godric wusste nicht mehr, wer es gewesen war- die Idee gekommen, selbst eine Schule zu bauen.<br>Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen, doch Rowena hatte weiter in die Zukunft gedacht, als die anderen.

Ihr war der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie- wie es bei schnellen Entschlüssen nun mal ist- irgendwann die Begeisterung verlieren und ein unfertiges Schloss zurücklassen würden.  
>Durch ein Ritual banden sie sich schließlich aneinander und an das Schloss. Sie würden erst wieder getrennte Wege gehen können, sobald die Schule vollkommen fertig gestellt war.<p>

Ein Streit mit Rowena würde den ganzen Bau ungemein in die Länge ziehen und wenn Godric ehrlich war, wäre er froh seine Zeit bald wieder ohne die manchmal etwas zu naive Helga und vor allem ohne diesen unheimlichen Salazar Slytherin zu verbringen.  
>Die beiden Männer mochten sich von Anfang an nicht, hatten aber gewisse Parallelen in ihrem Charakter festgestellt: Ehrgeiz, Stolz und ein außergewöhnliches Talent in Sachen Magie. Bei aller Abneigung war ihnen klar gewesen, dass sie zusammen alles schaffen könnten, wenn sie nur mit und nicht gegeneinander arbeiten würden.<br>Nun standen sie hier und betrachteten die ersten Früchte ihrer Zusammenarbeit.

„Was meint Ihr, Godric?"

Die von ihm geliebte Stimme riss den braunhaarigen Mann aus seinen Gedanken. „Wie bitte, Rowena, verzeiht, ich war in Gedanken."

„Salazar hat den Vorschlag gemacht, die zukünftigen Schüler nach ihren Fähigkeiten in Häuser einzuteilen, die nach uns benannt werden. So würden wir als Gründer nie in Vergessenheit geraten und die Schüler könnten sich mit einem von uns identifizieren. Wir wären dann sozusagen ihre Vorbilder." Das Strahlen in Rowenas Augen zeigte deutlich, dass sie diesen Vorschlag wunderbar fand.

„Nun, eine gute Idee. So könnte den Schülern ein Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit vermittelt werden."

„Wunderbar, dass Ihr der gleichen Meinung seid wie wir. Dann ist es wohl beschlossen." Um Salazars Mundwinkel spielte ein zufriedenes Lächeln, das Godric als alles andere als sympathisch bezeichnet hätte.

„Und welches sollen die bezeichnenden Eigenschaften sein?" Helga hakte sich bei Godric unter und sein Herz schlug etwas schneller, als Rowena ihre rechte Hand auf seinen anderen Arm legte. Zu seinem Leidwesen befand sich ihre Linke auf Slytherins Arm, wodurch diese Geste eine rein freundschaftliche Note erhielt.  
>Gemütlich schlenderten die vier so um den See und grübelten über ihre wichtigsten Eigenschaften.<p>

„Nun Godric, ich finde euer Haus sollte im Zeichen der Tapferkeit und des Mutes stehen. Und ich bin sicher, jeder, der von Euch gehört hat, wird mir in dieser Hinsicht zustimmen."  
>Bei Rowenas Worten pochte das Herz des jungen Mannes heftig und er wurde ein paar Zentimeter größer.<p>

„Ich danke Euch, Rowena." Er sah sie mit einem Lächeln an, dass wohl jede Frau zum schmelzen gebracht hätte… nur nicht Rowena, die seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte.  
>„Und lasst mich gleich Festhalten, dass die Tugend Eures Hauses wohl die Schönheit sein muss. Das wird mir jeder bestätigen, der Euch gesehen hat."<p>

„Also", die leise, aber schneidende Stimme von Salazar erklang von Rowenas anderer Seite, „ich würde eher für Intelligenz plädieren."

„Vielen Dank, Salazar." Rowena schenkte dem älteren Mann ein ernst gemeintes Lächeln. „Es ehrt mich, so etwas aus Eurem Munde zu hören."

Godric verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Welche Frau wollte denn nicht gesagt bekommen, sie wäre wunderschön? Nun, anscheinend diese hier, aber dann musste sie doch nicht gleich Slytherin um den Hals fallen!  
>Seit vielen Jahren spürte Godric wieder den Groll der Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen.<br>Nur wusste er nicht warum. Salazar war mindestens fünfzehn Jahre älter als er und Rowena, er musste wohl Ende dreißig sein, und sah zudem nicht einmal gut aus … zumindest in Godrics Augen. Und außerdem, Slytherin mit menschlichen Gefühlen wie Liebe in Verbindung zu bringen war absolut lächerlich.  
>Dieser Mann war kalt wie Eis, das hatte Godric mehr als einmal feststellen müssen. Er war nicht der Hauch einer Konkurrenz.<p>

„Und Helga wird Treue und Kameradschaft symbolisieren. Es gibt keine bessere Freundin als sie!"

Helga Hufflepuff sah lächelnd an Godric vorbei zu Rowena, bevor sie sich an Salazar wandte: „Und Ihr? Welche Eigenschaften würdet Ihr Euch selbst zuschreiben?"

„Oh, da wüsste ich welche! Wie wäre es mit List und Tücke?" Die Worte waren heraus, ehe Godric sich beherrschen konnte. Beschämt senkte er den Blick. „Verzeiht, ich…"

„Warum sollte man die Wahrheit verzeihen?" Salazar zog spöttisch einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Schüler, die in mein Haus wollen, müssen in der Lage sein List und Tücke miteinander zu verbinden. Richtig angewandt und gepaart mit Intelligenz können diese Eigenschaften einen weiter bringen als glorreiche Tapferkeit!"

Helga spürte die unterschwellige Spannung und versuchte zu schlichten: „Wenn wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, können wir ja ins Schloss gehen und uns der Einrichtung widmen. Die Schlafräume könnten ja in den Farben unserer Wappen eingerichtet werden."  
>Bestimmend zog sie Godric mit sich, der wiederum erwartete, dass auch Rowena und Salazar sich dem Tempo anpassen würden.<p>

Zuerst sah es auch danach aus, aber als Rowena ihre Schritte beschleunigen wollte, verstärkte Salazar den Griff um ihren Arm und bedeutete ihr so, dass er keinesfalls vorhatte sich zu beeilen.  
>Für eine kurzen Moment schien Rowena zu zögern und sah zu Helga und Godric, die bereits zwei Schritte Vorsprung hatten, dann aber verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo wieder und schlenderte mit Salazar zurück zum Schloss, während Godric nichts anderes tun konnte, als ihm alle verbotenen Flüche auf einmal auf den Hals zu wünschen.<p> 


	2. Reinblüter?

**-2- Reinblüter?**

Fünf Tage später besaß das Schloss jeweils vier eingerichtete Gemeinschafts- und die dazugehörigen Schlafräume für die Schüler der einzelnen Klassenstufen.  
>Salazar hatte sich doch noch umentschieden und seine Räume anstatt in einem der Türme in den Kerkern untergebracht, was Godric zu einem geschnaubten „Wie passend" veranlasst hatte.<p>

Auch wenn sein Groll gegen den anderen Mann sich in den letzten Tagen etwas gelegt hatte- was vor allem daran lag, dass Rowena auffallend viel Zeit mit ihm und auffallend wenig Zeit mit Salazar verbrachte, eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht mehr, außer wenn ein Dritter anwesend war- wäre er doch froh, wenn der Schwarzmagier sich für den Rest des Baus in die Kerker zurückgezogen hätte und nicht wieder aufgetaucht wäre.  
>Dieser Wunsch verfestigte sich, als sein Rivale allen Ernstes vorschlug, nur Reinblüter an der Schule aufzunehmen.<p>

„Jeder Zauberer hat ein Recht darauf ausgebildet zu werden!" Godric lief wild gestikulierend in der „Großen Halle", wie sie den größten aller Säle im Schloss genannt hatten, auf und ab.

Salazar lehnte ruhig an der steinernen Wand. „Wir sollten uns nicht mit untalentierten Kindern abgeben. In Reinblütern fließt nun einmal mehr Magie, sie sind einfach empfänglicher für diese Kunst!"

„Unsinn! Das ist ein dummes Vorurteil!"

„Nennt es wie Ihr wollt." Innerlich war Salazar nicht so ruhig wie er tat. Warum hatte er sich all die Mühe gemacht und mitgeholfen dieses Schloss zu errichten, nur damit darin dumme Kinder unterrichtet wurden, die bis zu ihrem elften Lebensjahr von Nichts eine Ahnung hatten?

„Wir sollten abstimmen!" Helga mal wieder! Die ewig Friedvolle. Salazar schnaubte verächtlich. Sie war fast so schlimm wie dieser Gryffindor! Sonst was bildete er sich auf seine großen Taten ein, dabei war er nichts weiter, als ein dummer Junge, der dachte alles zu können… sogar die Liebe einer Frau gewinnen, die ihm an Intellekt und Reife weit überlegen war!

Und so stimmten sie ab. Drei zu eins. Salazar kochte und in seinem Kopf reifte ein Plan heran, wie er doch noch zu seinem Willen kommen konnte und diesen Plan führte er sehr sorgfältig aus. Niemand fand heraus, was Salazar Slytherin in den letzten Wochen ihrer Arbeit tief unter den Kerkern erschuf und welches Wesen dort unten leben würde.

*-*

Es war Nacht. Der Mond beleuchtete die kühlen Gänge der Schule und mit ihnen eine schlanke Gestalt, die an einem Fenster lehnte.  
>Rowena seufzte leise. Es war eine schwere Bürde. Nicht das Schloss… nein… die Liebe.<br>Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Irgendwann würden Schüler die Geschichte der Schule lernen müssen. Sie würden über ihre Gründer Bescheid wissen und über deren Taten. Sie würden wissen, unter welchen Umständen das Schloss erbaut worden war, aber über die Gefühle der Gründer und wie sie zueinander standen würden sie niemals etwas wissen.

Ob sich überhaupt ein Schüler darüber Gedanken machen würde? Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
>Irgendwann wären sie und die anderen nur Namen, die auf Pergament standen.<br>Jeder würde über die vielen Probleme sprechen, die sie beim Bau des Schlossen zu bewältigen hatten, aber die Probleme der letzten Monate kamen Rowena klein und unbedeutend vor, wenn sie an das Chaos in ihrem Herzen dachte.

Würde ihre Liebe je eine Zukunft haben? Erwiderte er überhaupt ihre Gefühle. Rowena wusste, wenn sie wollte könnte sie jeden Mann in ihren Bann ziehen, aber nicht diesen Mann! Er war anders und genau das machte ihn für sie interessant.

„Ihr solltet schlafen, Rowena, der Tag war sehr anstrengend." Godric war leise neben sie getreten und folgte ihrem Blick in die Ferne.

„Umso mehr sollte man die Nacht genießen, in der es nichts zu tun gibt." Rowena liebte die Nacht. Sie strahlte etwas Magisches und Beruhigendes aus.

„Das Schloss wird bald fertig gestellt sein, und wir haben noch nicht einmal einen Namen." Godric lenkte das Thema bewusst auf das Schloss, wusste er doch, wie gerne Rowena darüber sprach.

„Es gibt nichts, was man weniger übereilen sollte als einen Namen. Sei es nun für ein Kind oder ein Schloss. Der Name beschreibt den Charakter. Wir sollten dem Schloss keinen Charakter aufdrücken, bevor es nicht selbst einen eigenen entwickelt hat, oder was meint Ihr?"

„Ähm ... ja … natürlich." Manchmal waren ihm die Gedankengänge dieser wundervollen Frau doch etwas suspekt. „Durmstrang zum Beispiel - ich finde es hört sich sehr dunkel an." Vielleicht könnte er damit bei ihr Eindruck schinden.

„Oh ja …" Rowena nickte traurig. „Und dabei existiert diese Schule noch nicht mal ein ganzes Jahrhundert. Durch diesen Namen wird sie nun Zeit ihrer Existenz mit den dunklen Künsten in Verbindung gebracht werden."

Dunkle Künste … Nun da wusste Godric noch ein gutes Thema. „Salazars Vorschlag ist Euch sehr zu Herzen gegangen, nicht wahr?" Er sah sie mitfühlend an. „Es hat unsere Idee in den Schmutz gezogen."

Rowena schwieg lange, bis sie schließlich lächelte. „Nein, das hat er nicht. Auch er will nur das Beste für diese Schule und seiner Meinung nach sind das reinblütige Kinder. Und warum sollten wir uns weiter mit dieser hässlichen Sache beschäftigen? Es wurde entschieden."

Godric wusste nichts darauf zu sagen. In ihm tobte ein innerer Kampf. Er wollte dieser Frau nah sein und wann war ein besserer Zeitpunkt ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, wenn nicht jetzt in dieser wundervollen Nacht?

„Ihr sprecht auch heute Nacht wieder intelligente Worte … und seht gleichzeitig wieder so wundervoll aus. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau getroffen, die Schönheit und Klugheit dermaßen vereint wie Ihr." Der junge Mann trat vorsichtig einen Schritt näher an sie heran.  
>Rowena spürte seine Nähe und wurde von einer plötzlichen Unruhe ergriffen. Das Gespräch geriet in Bahnen, zu denen sie sich nicht näher äußern wollte und auch nicht konnte.<p>

„Ich höre dieses Kompliment immer wieder aus Eurem Munde und immer wieder erfüllt es mich mit Stolz." Sie wandte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Doch Ihr hattet Recht. Der Tag war wirklich anstrengend und ich will mich nun zur Ruhe begeben. Gute Nacht, Godric."

„Gute Nacht, Rowena. Schlaft gut." Enttäuscht sah Godric ihr nach. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Er lächelte traurig. Diese Frau war wirklich anders, als all die anderen.


	3. Von nächtlichen Spaziergängen

-**3- Von Geistern und nächtlichen Spaziergängen**

„Ich möchte keine Geister hier haben! Sie würden die Schüler erschrecken!" Rowena stand mit funkelnden Augen in der Mitte der großen Halle und redete auf den absolut ruhigen Salazar ein.

„Aber auch nur im ersten Moment. Ich bitte Euch, Rowena, zu einem Schloss gehören nun einmal Geister."

„Aber…"

So ging es nun schon seit gut einer Stunde. Helga hatte sich einen bequemen Sessel herbeigezaubert und verfolgte interessiert das hitzige Wortgefecht. Godric hatte schon früh den Kampfplatz verlassen, nachdem er einen Kompromiss vorschlagen wollte, der von den beiden Streithähnen aber erbarmungslos abgeschmettert wurde.

Helga grinste. Man könnte fast meinen**,** den beiden mache die ganze Angelegenheit Spaß.

Zum ersten Mal hatte die junge Frau Gelegenheit den Herren der Schlange genauer zu betrachten, da er zu konzentriert auf Rowena war, um Helga mit arroganten Blicken zu bombardieren.

Seine schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst, der leicht über den Rücken reichte und dessen Strähnen leicht gewellt waren. Helga fand, dass er für einen Mann ungewöhnlich schönes Haar hatte.

Dunkle, fast schon schwarze Augen blitzten aus einem scharf gezeichneten Gesicht hervor und die schmalen Lippen hatten sich zu einem fast schon vergnügten Lächeln verzogen, wobei kleine Falten um seine Mundwinkel entstanden. Objektiv betrachtet würde man Salazar Slytherin nicht unbedingt als gutaussehend bezeichnen, dafür war seine Gesichtszüge zu hart und undurchdringlich, doch dass er eine gewisse Ausstrahlung besaß, die auf manche Frauen vielleicht anziehend wirken könnte, war nicht zu leugnen.

„Na gut, aber niemand mehr als einen einzigen Geist!" Rowena hatte ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund verzogen. „Seid Ihr jetzt zufrieden?"

„Vollkommen, my Lady." Salazar deutete eine galante Verbeugung an. „Ich hoffe Ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn ich den Blutigen Baron in unser Schloss bitte. Er hat sehr über sein Ableben im Krieg gelitten und ich habe sowieso noch eine Schuld bei ihm zu begleichen."

„Den … den Blutigen Baron …" Rowena war blass geworden. „Ach, macht doch was Ihr wollt." Kraftlos ließ sie sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel sinken. „Mal sehen, was Godric dazu sagt."

„Vermutlich wieder viel zu viel", grummelte Salazar in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart und schlenderte langsam zu einem Fenster.

„Ich werde ihn mal suchen gehen, wahrscheinlich ist er schon wieder in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum", meinte Helga hilfsbereit und war ein paar Augenblicke auch schon aus der Großen Halle verschwunden.

„Es ist anstrengend mit Euch zu streiten, Salazar." Erschöpft von der harten Arbeit im Inneren des Schlosses und dem Wortgefecht mit ihrem Kollegen, schloss Rowena die Augen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut, die sich im bunten Glas der Fenster brachen.

„Nun… ich finde es eher unterhaltsam."

„Ihr findet es unterhaltsam mit mir zu streiten?" Die junge Frau hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. „Ein so ungewöhnliches Kompliment habe ich noch nie bekommen."

„Es macht auch Spaß sich mit Euch zu unterhalten. Ihr gehört zu den wenigen Leuten, die Ahnung haben, von dem was sie sagen. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, könnte es vielleicht auch noch andere Dinge geben, die mit Euch Spaß machen würden."

„Ihr solltet die Zweideutigkeit Eurer Worte bedenken", Rowena hob in gespielter Empörung eine Augenbraue, „so etwas bin ich von Euch ja gar nicht gewöhnt."

„Vielleicht könnte sich das ja in Zukunft ändern…", entgegnete Salazar mit leiser Stimme und einem für ihn ungewöhnlich sanften Blick, der Rowena unwillkürlich schauern ließ.

„Geister, hier in der Schule?" Godric stürmte aufgebracht in die Große Halle und bemerkte die zornigen Blicke von Salazar gar nicht. „Und dann auch noch der Blutige Baron? Slytherin, wie könnt Ihr…?"

„Verzeiht, Godric, doch das Thema habe ich mit Rowena bereits ausdiskutiert. Wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt**,** dessen Ihr mich beschuldigen oder kritisieren wollt, werde ich nun meine Gemächer aufsuchen, um noch ein, zwei Stunden Ruhe vor dem Abend zu finden. Oder habt Ihr etwa vergessen, dass wir heute Nacht den mysteriösen Wald in der Nähe untersuchen wollten?"

Salazar wartete Godrics Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern verließ gemächlichen und stolzen Schrittes die Halle.

Die verbrachte Nacht im Wald war ohne Zweifel sowohl äußerst anstrengend als auch sehr gefährlich gewesen, doch die sich anschließenden Ereignisse sollten Geschichte und Zukunft der Schule wesentlich nachhaltiger beeinflussen, als die vier Gründer zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnen konnten.

Rowena stieg zitternd aus dem großen Badezuber in ihren Gemächern und dankte Helga im Geiste für die Umsicht, vor ein paar Tagen die ersten Hauselfen eingestellt zu haben.

Das warme Badewasser hatte ihren verspannten Muskeln und zahlreichen kleinen Kratzern gut getan. Sie fühlte sich müde und entspannt, doch als die junge Frau in ihrem großen Bett lag, wollte der Schlaf sich nicht einstellen. Im Gegenteil, mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde Rowena munterer. Ob es am nahenden Vollmond lag? Sie hasste den Vollmond und die mit ihm einhergehenden Schlafstörungen, die selbst dicke Vorhänge an den Fenstern nicht verhindern konnten.

Rowena kam unwillkürlich der Gedanke, ob sie in den Kerkern mehr Ruhe vor der hellen Scheibe finden würde. Immerhin hatte der Kerker keine Fenster.

Von einer plötzlichen Aufregung ergriffen stand die Gründerin des Hauses Ravenclaw auf und zog einen dunkelblauen Morgenmantel über ihr Nachtgewand. Sie war noch nie unten in den Kerkern gewesen, genau genommen, war noch niemand außer Salazar dort gewesen. Sowohl sie selbst als auch Helga und Godric hatten immer wieder geäußert die Kerker besichtigen zu wollen, doch Slytherin hatte es immer wieder geschafft, ihre Gedanken geschickt auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

Den Gedanken an Salazar verdrängend**,** schlich Rowena durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses. Bald schon würden Kinder durch diese Gänge schleichen, noch leiser als sie es jetzt tat, in der ständigen Angst von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden.

Rowena verlor sich lächelnd in Träumereien. Vielleicht würden eines Tages ihre Kinder durch diese Korridore wandern…

„Rowena was tut Ihr hier?"

Die Angesprochene gab vor Schreck einen spitzen Schrei von sich. „Beim Merlin, Salazar, erschreckt mich nie wieder derartig."

„Verzeiht", lautete die trockene Antwort ihres Gegenübers, dessen Haare auf Grund der späten Stunde offen über seinen Nacken flossen. „Dürfte ich dennoch fragen, was Ihr hier unten tut? Ihr solltet schlafen, vor allem nach dem**,** was heute Nacht alles geschehen ist."

„Das ist ja das Problem…", Rowena lächelte schüchtern, „ich konnte nicht schlafen. Und da ich die Kerker noch nie gesehen habe…"

„Dachtet Ihr, Ihr kommt mich mal besuchen, wie nett von Euch."

Rowena überlegte ob sie wegen seinem zynischen Tonfall gekränkt sein sollte, doch Salazars Augen sahen sie freundlich an, ein Gesichtsausdruck, der bei ihm äußerst selten zu beobachten war. „Dann werde ich Euch jetzt wohl mein Reich zeigen müssen."

„Müsst Ihr, oder wollt Ihr?" Rowenas Stimme hatte einen neckischen Tonfall angenommen und Salazar hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich muss. Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich Euch viel lieber einen Tee in meinen Gemächern anbieten."

„Oh…" Rowena dankte der Dunkelheit des Kerkers, die verhinderte, dass ihr gegenüber sah, wie sie rot wurde. „Ähm… es ist nicht gerade warm hier unten. Eine Tee wäre bestimmt genau das Richtige."

„Nun, dann sind wir uns ja einig." Slytherin verbeugte sich galant. „Wenn Ihr mir folgen würdet."


End file.
